


raise

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Sakon wakes Zenkichi up with a single sentence.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi





	raise

Sakon's eyes opened. Morning grog ached at his limbs, and Sakon yawned, ears echoing with the sound of intense wind as he did so. The gold burnt into his skin.

Curtains pulled back, Sakon spotted clouds forming in the sky already, tiny white bunnies and sea foam against the dreary blue. The golden blast of rays courtesy of the sun wasn't what had him warm, not with the blanket hugging his body like a human and Zenkichi behind him clinging like koala. Feeling the warmth of a body over his as he blinked into consciousness, feeling the warmness already bone deep in his body, he Sakon hot and sweaty. A hand crawled over his hand in the middle of the night and had chosen to stay there, the thick muscles of his arm buried in his stomach, a thigh brushing against the back of his leg, making him feel hotter than he needed to be. Savoring the warmth, Sakon sighed, turning over on his other side. Cuddling was a better idea in theory than in practice, but if he said he didn't enjoy waking up like this - to this, Sakon would be lying.

From the sheets, Sakon crooked his head, then looked to the clock; barely turning, Sakon then tried craning his head to look at his partner. Brows relaxed and softened into half circles, lips half open, thick eyelashes sprung up, hair messy and sprawled - Zenkichi seemed at peace, not motivated, not invigorated, merely at peace. Sentimentally, Sakon couldn’t help but want to stay there longer. They had things to do, though, and so Sakon sprung - with effort, holding up Zenkichi's arm around his waist - fully to his other side, gazing at Zenkichi with a fondness that could not be stated.

“Zenkichi,” He whispered tiredly as he ran a hand down his strong, broad shoulder, “it’s time to get up.”

Sakon shook him, pushing against the dead weight with a grunt. He didn’t move, still deep in rest. The hand still lingered around his body, comfortably so and apparently so - very apparently. Zenkichi was built with a naturally strong figure, but his muscles only made his - which normally he loved - muscles a troubling thing. Sakon pouted.

“Zenkichi, Zenkichi,” Sakon called his name louder, shaking his arm as he moved, “come on, it’s time to get up,”

Repeating it, nothing happened - not a stir, not a rustle. 

Sakon paused, looking at him. He wouldn’t wake up unless he had a reason to; Zenkichi wasn’t good at that kind of thing. Sakon wasn’t either, and that caught them in a myriad of situations, ending with them getting an alarm — timed to go off in 5 minutes. Waking up to an alarm would only make the both of them tired and annoyed; mornings were best fresh and sweet. Zenkichi’d wake up in a rush to the sound of the alarm, jolting dramatically and hurrying, but neither of them wanted that.

Sakon brought a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. Gazing down at him, his eyes flickered across the bed to their dresser. What would wake him up? A loud sound was the last thing he wanted, and while water would do the trick, that only meant a future tradition of adorably horrible morning wakeup jokes... but at the same time, something mischievous was aching inside him. It took a moment of staring at him and contemplating, the idea flashing inside of his mind and scenarios playing out. Yes, it would work. 

Prying his arm up, Sakon grunted as he pushed his lover out of the way. Out of his arms, he maneuvered out of the thick blanket and limbs around him, ending up standing on his knees to look down. Noting the tiny mutter escape the pillow, Sakon smiled gently. Well, that would make it easier.

Dipping down, Sakon pressed his lips against a still, barely moving neck and whispered low, _“Zenkichi-san, your camera is broken,”_

Sakon pulled away, waiting for the inevitable to happen in mere seconds. One, two, three - 

Zenkichi darted up, sprung up and wide-eyed. He swiftly turned right, then left. _Nothing._

Sakon grinned cheekily. So it was efficient. He’d have to be careful with how many times that he used it, lest it become old and tired.

“–Huh!? Where’s my camera? What happened?” Zenkichi looked up at Sakon, hands darting up to rub his eyes. The adrenaline rushing through his system calmed after a moment of twisting and craning his head, and Zenkichi exhaled, feeling the burst of energy leave him.

“You’re awake now, Zenkichi- _kun_.” His sweet smile grew, and he blinked innocently, but Sakon was far from a doe-eyed pretty face. Something lingered behind him: true mischief. Sakon took a step back and leaned down to fetch the camera on their nightstand, fingers pressing to disarm the alarm as he grabbed it, laying it in his lap gently. He watched Zenkichi stare at it, blink, then come to the realization before shooting daggers his way. Usually, that was reserved for Ukon, so Sakon felt a bubble of excitement blossom in his stomach. 

Dark red in the face, Zenkichi glared at him, softening as the seconds went on. It ceased as he yanked Sakon’s sleeve, pulling him into their blankets.

“You’ll pay for that,” Zenkichi brusquely glared. Rubbing at his eyes sleepily, the effect was clearly dulled. Sakon huffed through his nose as he scrambled up, feeling a hand yank his shirt forward, the force of pull yanking him right back down to silence any retort he had with a sleepy morning kiss. 

Sakon, with soft blush tinting his cheeks in glee, tangled fingers into long strands of blue. "I will,"


End file.
